After School Lesson
by Kygolie
Summary: Sakura gets a new History teacher, and tries to think nothing of it and continue on with her simple life as everybody else drools over him, but...fate's cruel sometimes...SasuSaku Rated M for future lemons
1. New History Teacher

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this story to TragedyDawl who gave me the idea for it, thank you very much, and here is your fanfic teehee!!**

* * *

**After School Lesson**

**Chapter 1: New History Teacher**

A pink haired girl was staring out of the window of her 6th period History class, she sighed out of boredom, it was her least favorite subject of the day and she hated it when the teacher started to go on and on about things she didn't really need to know, but even if she didn't like the class she still took her notes and was passing the class with flying colors, she had a reputation as a straight A student to uphold after all. She turned her piercing emerald eyes to the teacher who was currently going over something about the very first ninja war. She wrote down what she needed to know about it and quickly turned her gaze back out the window. Its not like she didn't like listening to her 70 plus year old teacher talk about it, it's just it was already the 3rd time he had mentioned it that week.

'Psst! Sakura!' The pink haired girl turned her emerald eyes to a spiky blond headed boy with bright blue eyes and a fox grin. 'What is it Naruto?' The boy grinned, 'You hear about the new history teacher we're getting after Mr. Sarutobi retires next week?' Sakura looked at him a bit confused, 'New teacher, No…Who is it?' He shrugged, 'I dunno but all I heard was that he was just as hard assed as Mr. Sarutobi.' Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes 'Just what we need…another-!' Sakura quickly turned to the ruler that had been slammed on her desk and then up at the old man who had done it and gave a sheepish grin, "Miss. Haruno, Do you have something to share with the class?" Sakura laughed nervously, "Uhm…not really…" He snorted at her, "Then maybe you wouldn't mind telling us about what I was just discussing?"

Sakura heard a few of the girls behind her snicker as she stood up, "Uhm…well…what were we discussing again…" She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head as he glared down at her, "Miss. Haruno, If you expect to pass my class than I expect you to pay more attention, I will only let you off this time because you are one of my top students. Now sit down please." Sakura sat down feeling a bit defeated, 'Sorry bout that Sakura.' She glared at the spiky blond sitting beside her and ignored him, going back to scribbling down her notes and watching the cherry blossoms fall in the breeze outside the window. She sighed as the last bell of the day finally rang and she stood up to gather her things together. "Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned to the bleach blond girl with icy blue eyes who was standing next to her desk waiting for her, "Hey, Ino."

Ino grabbed Sakura's bag and was digging through it, "What are you looking for?" Ino looked up at her and smiled a sheepish grin, "Well…Do you have any cash on you…Dad didn't give me my allowance today." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend and snatched her bag from the blond, "No. I don't. sorry." Ino looked a bit pouty at her but decided to let it go as they made their way out of the classroom, "So I heard you and Naruto talking, about the new history teacher right?" Sakura nodded, "Yeah, He said he was just a big hardass just like Mr. Sarutobi." Ino shrugged, "I dunno about that, but I hear he's really cute, and really young. Fresh outta college." Sakura looked at her friend who was smirking her 'I'm up to something' smirk, "Ino…Don't you think that he might be a bit too old for you, besides you already have Chouji." Ino laughed and shrugged, "Well he's not that much older than us, a few years maybe…but you're right I do already have Chouji and I wouldn't dream of going after somebody I didn't know…especially a new teacher."

Sakura shook her head as she stopped at her locker, "Man I'm so tired, Thank god it's Friday. I really just want to go home and crash." Sakura let out a small yawn as she put her books into her bag. Ino was getting her books from the locker right next to Sakura's, "Say, Sakura, What happened to that guy? Ya know the red head?" Sakura cringed at the sound of Ino talking about her ex, "We broke up…" Ino gasped, "When? No way! You two were like so cute together." Sakura gave a dry laugh, "Yeah…but…we just decided to go our separate ways, It wasn't a bitter break up though." Sakura closed her locker door and was now on her way to the exit of the school, "Why'd you break up anyways?" Sakura stopped at her car and was digging for her keys to unlock it, "Well…It just wouldn't have worked out…" She found her keys and unlocked her door than unlocked the other door for Ino to slide in, "Why not?" Sakura sighed as she started the car and started to drive from the parking lot, she hated talking about this, "Because with his graduation last year and college this year, we would've never seen each other. So we just decided it was best we break up."

Ino lips formed into a "O" than she giggled, "Well that's not so bad, atleast it was on good terms." Sakura nodded and smiled, "Yeah, Oh are you coming to my house this weekend?" Ino scrunched up her nose, "Hmm…It depends…Is your brother home this weekend?" Sakura gave her a 'Don't even ask' look and Ino giggled, "Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just wonderin' You know I just have a huge soft side for Renji." Sakura rolled her eyes as she pulled up into her drive way. "Is that a yes or no?" Ino rolled her eyes too as she got out of the car and headed up the steps of Sakura's house, "Yeah."

Sakura giggled and unlocked the door to her house, "I'm home." But there was no answer, Ino peaked around the corner into the living room after taking her shoes off and throwing her bookbag next to the door, "So…I'm guessing Renji isn't home?" Sakura shrugged while taking her shoes off, "Guess he had to work a bit longer." Ino pursed her lips at her friends sad looking face, "That sucks…Well I'm sure he'll be home for your birthday this year…" Sakura shook her head as she threw her bag in the chair in the living room. "Nah…He already said he wouldn't have time."

Ino pursed her lips again in thought, "Well…look on the bright side, atleast you get this big ol' house to yourself." Sakura giggled a quiet giggle as she walked over to a picture sitting on a small table next to the wall of the living room and clasped her hands together, "I'm home mom." Sakura looked at the picture after saying a little prayer, Her mother had died almost 2 years ago in a wreck leaving her and her older brother all alone. Her father had left before Sakura was born so she didn't know him at all. Sakura turned to Ino who was waiting patiently for her to finish, "Want something to eat?" Ino grinned and headed into the kitchen with her friend.

* * *

The weekend had gone by pretty fast for Sakura's taste, Ino had stayed with her most of the time and they even invited Tenten and Hinata over for a slumber party. She had walked into school that Monday, not really wanting to be there but not really wanting to go home either. She weighed them in each hand and staying at school was the better choice for her. She hated going home to that majorly spooky and empty house. The day was going by in a blur for Sakura, It was like somebody had pushed the fastforward button on the remote of her school day. Sakura smiled after walking into her History class, at seeing her friend Ino talking with a few other girls that she didn't really know too well. "Hey, Ino." Ino turned to her and had a huge grin on her face, "Did you hear?" Sakura tilted her head a bit in confusion, "Hear what?" Ino rolled her eyes, "About the new teacher silly! The History teacher!" Sakura pursed her lips, "Yeah…I remember…what about it?" Ino huffed, blowing a few strands of bangs from her face, "'What about it?' Only that he's the hottest god to ever walk the face of this planet that's what!"

Sakura was still confused, and was about to ask again when her friend stopped in her tracks and started staring at something in awe. Sakura looked at her funny, all the other girls around her had stopped and was staring also, "Ino? Hello?" She waved a hand in front of her blond friends face then looked in the direction she was staring. And she wished she hadnt of looked her blur of a school day had stopped right in its tracks, because there standing in the doorway of her classroom and surrounded by many girls was the god you only read about in storybooks. He looked perfect in every way possible. And…was he glowing? If he wasn't than he needed to be.

His eyes were a charcoal black and his hair was a dark ebony color with a tint of blue if the light hit it just right, it was spiked in the back and hung low in the front. He didn't wear a suit like most of the teachers in the school did, no he just had on a white dress shirt which the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the tail was un tucked and he wore dark black jeans. Sakura turned away from him when he moved over to the desk and looked at her friend who had also stopped staring and was now…drooling. Had she been doing that just a second ago? No way…lets hope not. Sakura didn't know but she clapped her hands infront of her friends face to snap her out of it. Ino looked at her as if she were high on something, "Huh?" Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced at the man who had captured all the girls attention, "Is that the new History teacher?"

Ino didn't answer but the god standing in front of the room did, as he leaned against the desk and ran his fingers through his ebony locks, "Hello everybody, please take your seats and I'll introduce myself." His voice sounded like velvet when it exited his full lips and it was as if the students had gained super powers or something cause they were in their seats in seconds flat, Sakura however slowly made her way to her seat trying not to trip over . "Good…It's nice to meet you all, My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'll be the one to take Mr. Sarutobi's place as your History teacher."

Sakura rolled her eyes as all the girls continued to stare at Mr. Uchiha and thought they were being ridiculous, but would you stare if you had Adonis standing not to far from you teaching you History? Sakura didn't know but for some reason she didn't stare, no she didn't stare at Adonis…or Mr. Uchiha at all, nope she stared at her paper sitting on her desk, avoiding every moment from looking at him. Sakura glanced around and noticed that there was already a fan club being formed just in this class alone, all the girls around Sakura were staring at Mr. Uchiha, and some of them were even literally drooling. Sakura turned her attention to the notes she was writing, '_We just had to get a God as a History teacher didn't we…' _Sakura glanced over at Naruto who had an annoyed expression on his face and almost burst into laughter, Sakura was tapping her led pencil on her chin forgetting to pay attention, Mr. Uchiha had asked a question to the class which Sakura didn't catch but she noticed that every single girl excluding Sakura had raised their hands. '_Now __**everbodies **__going to be paying attention.' _

* * *

_**A/N: OK SORRY THAT'S ITS KINDA BORING! But this is only the first chapter, I'm just getting started and introducing the characters, ill continue with this after I get a few reviews and comments, that would be totally great. ^^ the next chapter is the real start of the whole thing. Teehee. So just review and comment and ill get to working on the next chapter ASAP! ^^**_

_**Love always!**_

_**~Ky**_


	2. Before School Lesson

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, Just this story and my made up characters ^^**

**After School Lesson**

**Chapter 2: Before School Lesson**

* * *

Sasuke walked into the classroom and groaned, he was still tired and his head was pounding like somebody had just attacked him with a giant mallet. '_Shouldn't hav_e _went out last night_…' He got to his desk and layed his head down on it trying to make the pounding in his head subside, '_Hate…Monday's…' _He heard the door open and close and soft footsteps padding towards him, It was still early and class wasn't supposed to start for another 30 minutes, '_Who the hell…?'_ He lifted his head up fully intent on chewing who ever it was out for being early. But when he looked he saw a pink haired girl with emerald eyes staring at him shyly and shifting on her feet, she wore a tight fitting denim skirt with leggings underneath and a red and black tank top that hugged her curves nicely and said 'Cherry Blossom' on the front. He stopped dead in his tracks and shook his head of the thought that popped into it, "What is it…uh…?" He couldn't remember the girls name even though he had already been working at this job for about 2 weeks and he couldn't recognize her either.

Sakura smiled awkwardly at her teacher and laughed a little, "Sorry about that Mr. Uchiha, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I was asked by another teacher to bring this to you…" she pulled out a folder from behind her and held it out to him, "She said you would know what it was…and said to tell you sorry for not bringing it to you herself, she didn't have time…" He took it knowing full well what it was, '_Damn Karen…Always putting her work off on others…' _Sakura practically yanked her hand away when his finger brushed against hers as if he had burned her. '_What was that…?' _Sakura shook her head and immediately went digging in her bag.

Sasuke glanced up at the girl who was digging around her bag for something now and couldn't stop the question from leaving his lips, "Why are you here so early, Sakura?" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks at how he said her name, It rolled off his tongue in a way that made her shiver a little, but she just shook it off, trying not to read too much into it. She looked at him after pulling her I pod out of her bag, "Uhm…I had to turn in a project that I didn't finish yesterday, and Ms. Anko said if I didn't turn it in by 7 this morning than she would fail me…" She shrugged and smiled, "Well, I'll leave you alone now…Bye…" She turned on her heels and was fully intent on bolting for the door as she put her headphones in her ears, "Wait."

Sakura stopped having almost made it to the door and cursed in her head before turning to him, "Yes?" Sasuke hadn't known why he had called out to the girl but had to think of something fast, "Why don't you help me with this since you're here." Sakura tilted her head to the side, "Uhm…Sure…What is it?" She slowly made her way back over to his desk and looked at what he had held up, it was the folder she had just given him, "I need to check over these papers, to make sure Miss. Mitaroshi didn't make any mistakes." Sakura pursed her lips while staring down at the papers in his hands. "But…why would she make mistakes?" Sasuke almost rolled his eyes but chuckled instead, "She has a tendency of making messes out of the paper's she grades for me." Sakura formed an "O" with her mouth and sat down in the chair next to his desk, "Ok…"

He handed her half of the stack and a copy of the answer key, "Just mark the spots where you see mistakes." He avoided brushing against her hand again when he handed her a pen. She nodded in recognition and got to work on the sheets, she was surprised at how many mistakes there actually were, "Wow…" Sasuke glanced at the girl next to him who was staring disbelieving at one of the papers, He leaned over her shoulder to see what she was staring at, "What is it?" Sakura looked up at him and almost fell out of her chair at how close he was, "Uh…Uhm…" She quickly looked back down at the paper, "All of the mistakes…She's a teacher and she's made so many…I mean…even Naruto could pass if she graded his papers all the time…" Sasuke glared at the mention of Naruto, he actually remembered him, a very rude and loud boy with spiky blond hair, he let out a chuckle as she scrunched up her nose as if she smelt something foul, "Yes, well she's not very good with these types of things…" Sasuke sat back in his chair finally realizing how close he was to the female student, and yawned.

Sakura looked at him and finally got a good look at what he was wearing as he stretched back in his chair, He had on another white dress shirt which was rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of dark blue blue jeans which hugged his hips but weren't too tight, when he stretched Sakura could see a bit of his hip bones and his naval, he had a small trail of hair going from the hem of his pants to his belly button, and some of his perfectly toned abs were seen through the thin shirt as his arms pulled it up a bit. She had to quickly look away and back at the papers in front of her to keep from blushing. "uhm…Uh…So why do you have her grade these when you know she's going to make so many mistakes? And you know you're going to have to fix them?" She didn't look at him as she spoke and Sasuke noticed this, "Well, I don't like it but if I didn't give her something to do, she will constantly bother me about helping me with 'anything'" He couldn't help roll his eyes at the horrible attempts at getting on his good side. Sakura giggled a little at his tone, and glanced at him giving him a bright smile, "Well…Maybe she has a small crush on you, I mean she wouldn't be the only one…"

Sakura's eyes widened at the confession that had just slipped out of her mouth and quickly corrected herself, "I-I mean…I've seen how most of the girls act around you…It's kinda funny to watch ya know…" Sakura thought to herself that she didn't really blame them really. Sasuke's eyes widened just a bit having caught the small confession, and smirked remembering she was just a student, "Yes, It cant be helped, I suppose." He rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled before looking at him, "It's really funny though, don't you ever get tired of it? I mean I wouldn't be able to handle having so many guys stare and drool over me all the time…I mean…if they would…" She shook her head and mentally slapped herself for even continuing this conversation with her teacher, Sasuke chuckled, "You get used to it…" Sasuke noticed that her face was a bit flushed and she was no longer looking at him.

Sakura was about to say something else but heard the not so quiet school bell ring signaling for everybody to get to class. She sighed inside thanking who ever had invented school bells and stood up, "Well…I have to go to class now…" She set the papers she had in her hands back on his desk before picking up her backpack and stuffing her I pod back into its pocket and heading for the door, "Sakura…" Sakura glanced over her shoulder at him "Hm?" Sasuke looked up at from his computer and smirked, "Why don't you help me out again sometime?" Sakura couldn't stop the blush from coloring her already rosie cheeks, "S-sure…No problem…" He nodded to her and went back to the papers on his desk. Sakura quickly but not too conspicuously slipped out the door and into the hallway heading towards her 1st period class, '_No way…I cant believe that…' _She was blushing on the outside and mentally kicking herself on the inside for how stupid she was, '_How could I talk like that with him…He's my teacher…'_ Sakura sighed as she entered her 1st period class and was immediately swarmed by Ino and Tenten, "Yo, Sakura, where have you been, we were looking all over for you before class." Sakura looked up at Tenten and smiled, "Sorry about that guys, I had to turn in a project for Science." They looked at her blushing face not quite believing her fully but decided to let it go, which she was thankful for, "Well, Whatever." Ino flipped a bit of hair over her shoulder as they made their way to the back of the class and took their seats, "I have got to tell you about my date with Chouji… it was so great and so romantic…" Sakura was only half listening to her friend ramble on, her mind had drifted elsewhere, somewhere it shouldn't have drifted…Her conversation played over in her head and she remembered how Mr. Uchiha looked when he stretched, a blush played on her cheeks once again. '_No…He's my teacher…I cant think about that kind of thing…'_ Sakura slapped herself mentally and went back to listening to Ino who was still going on about her date and tried to keep her thoughts from drifting again.

* * *

**A/N: ARAH! Chapter 2 is totally finished! *closes** book* **now alls I gotta do is work on ch 3 after i get a few comments that is lol**

**That chapter went by pretty good for me once I got the hang of the story line, I hope you guys enjoyed it**

**R&R and comments would be totally great ^^ thank you everybody**

**Love always**

**~Ky**


	3. In School Lesson

**A/N: OK this chapter maybe a bit confusing for some of you, but when the **_Italics _**start its when Sakura's dreaming k? I figured I should go ahead and tell you that so you don't get completely lost. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, just this story and my made up characters ^^**

**After School Lesson**

**Chapter 3: In School Lesson**

Sakura clutched her I pod in her hand while trying to drown out the **very **loud talking of her friend, but was failing miserably. Sakura wasn't feeling well and hated that her friend Ino had to come to her, squeal then proceed to tell her for about the 10th time that day about her fabulous, romantic, incredible, date she had went on with her boyfriend that Sunday. Sakura didn't know why it had started to bother her, usually Sakura wouldn't care when Ino repeatedly told her about her dates, and most of the time Sakura was even happy for her.

But this day, just didn't happen to be her day, because it was seriously bugging her. She sighed and finally took the headphones from her ears rubbing them as they rang a bit from the blaring metal music that was coming from the headphones. Maybe using the music to drown out her friends talking wasn't such a good idea, because now not only does she have to listen to her friend go on and on and on and on, but now she has a major metal headache.

Sakura layed her head down on her desk and watched outside the window as a few snowflakes fell, Ino had stopped talking about her date and was now listening, yes you heard right, she was actually listening to Tenten and Hinata tell her about their double date with Neji and Naruto, because bless poor Hinata's heart, she just couldn't go out on a date with her obnoxious boyfriend without her cousin getting involved, Sakura sorta felt sorry for her, her father was seriously uptight about her and Naruto's relationship so he forced Neji to go on a double date with them, His girlfriend coming along for the ride as well, Sakura was a bit jealous that they could even go on dates, or the fact that they still had a boyfriend.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes _and enjoyed the peace of the day, it was a very nice day and Sakura just felt like being outside, even though it was almost freezing. It was warm enough that her lips weren't turning blue and she was ok with that. Sakura sat up hearing some one call her name after the ringing of her ears had stopped. She almost fell back down when she found out who had called her, none other than her Adonis of a teacher, Mr. Uchiha. _

"_Did you call me, Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura was leaning back on the palms of her hands looking up at him as he towered over her in his sexy blue jeans that hugged his hips just perfectly and shirt that was untucked and the top 2 and last buttons were unbuttoned exposing a bit of his naval, bless that untidy style of his. He looked down at her, but she couldn't see his eyes for they were shadowed by his bangs, "Yes, I did, I was wondering if you could come with me for a bit?" He turned to her friends who's jaws had practically fell off and dropped to the ground oh so she wasn't imagining the glowing?, "You don't mind if I steal her away for a bit now do you?" they tried to keep themselves from drooling and nodded…then caught themselves and shook their heads. He chuckled, "I wont keep her long. Are you coming?"_

_He offered her a hand which she gratefully took, and it felt like she floated instead of stood to her feet, was she hallucinating or did that actually just happen? His hand was so big around her small one as she stared down at it but then quickly yanked it away realizing that he was actually holding her hand as he reached down to grab her backpack for her. He smirked and lowered his hand back to his side before handing her, her backpack. "Here you go." She nodded her thanks as she followed him slowly._

_She took one last look over her shoulder at her friends who's jaws still hadnt been reattached to their heads yet while they stared after them, as she followed him into the school building. It was like he practically ran with the way his long legs carried him so far as opposed to her short ones, she felt like she had to jog just to keep up with him. She was getting a work out just by trying to keep up with him through the large crowd of the halls. "Uhm…Mr. Uchiha, What did you need for me to do?" He had stopped now and Sakura had realized that there was no longer anybody around in the halls, she looked around at the deserted halls and blinked 'there were people everywhere a second ago…where'd they all go…?' _

_He turned to her and smirked before crossing his arms over his chest. "Sa-ku-ra…" Sakura shivered as her name rolled off his tongue slowly and intentionally at that, "Y-yes…?" She was backing up a bit as he came forwards, "Sakura… you've been sleeping in my class haven't you?" Her heartbeat was going a hundred miles an hour and her body was reacting strangely to the way he was acting "N-no…I haven't…" He smirked as he backed her into a corner, "Oh but you have."Sakura flinched feeling the wall hit her back, she was unable to tear her gaze away from his dark smoldering onyx eyes, "W-what are you doing, Mr. Uchiha?" He smirked at her as he placed his arms on either sides of her head leaning against the wall for support . _

_Sakura could feel his warm breath on her face "M-mr. Uchiha…" a blush rose from her neck all the way up to her cheeks at how close he was, "Call me Sasuke." His lips were just an inch away from hers as her breath hitched, his lips just lightly br-_BRRIIIIING

Sakura jolted up and looked around, her breath coming in short gasps, she was in…class? She rubbed her eyes of the sleep, '_A-a dream…? It was a dream…' _Sakura leaned back in her chair trying to catch her breath. Her face started heating up and she lightly touched her palm to her right cheek, '_why did I have a dream like that…? Oh man…this is getting way out of hand…'_ Sakura glanced around at the now empty classroom, _'I must have got bored and fallen asleep…? Why didn't anybody wake me up though…'_ Sakura couldn't remember as she stood up although a bit shaky, she kept her balance by clinging to the side of her desk.

Sakura couldn't think straight as she looked around the classroom, "What class is this?" "History." Sakura gasped hearing the velvet voice that had just haunted her dream, "M-mr. Uchiha!" Sakura almost jumped out the window, "Uhm…" He had an annoyed expression on his face and he let an exasperated sigh leave his perfect lips, which she just **had **to stare at only to remind herself of the heated dream she was having about her **teacher.** "Sakura, Are you feeling alright?" Sakura tore her eyes away from his lips and back up to his onyx eyes which did no better for her, "Huh?" He gave her a worried expression, "Your face is flushed…" Sakura backed up as he made her way over to her, she flinched back as he placed his hand on her forehead, "Sakura, Are you sure your alright?"

"Y-yeah…" She lightly pushed his hand away from her as her face continued to get hotter, "…I'm fine…just a little hot that's all…" Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest, she still couldn't wipe her memory of her dream, He pursed his lips and sighed, "Alright, well, since your still here help me carry something to the storage closet will you?" Sakura swallowed the invisible lump that was forming in her throat and nodded, "Yes sir…"

He led her to the back of the class and opened the small closet and began to hand her some old History books, "We don't need these so we can take them and get them out of the way…" He glanced at her, her face was still flushed and she was chewing on her bottom lip, was she nervous? Did he make her nervous or something? He couldn't help but feel a sudden pang in his chest as he thought that, He shook his head to ignore it and grabbed a big stack of the books. "Alright follow me."

She didn't say anything, she just followed him to another part of the school, she never tore her gaze for the floor watching every step she took. Sasuke occasionally glanced back at her and forced himself not to ask her if something was wrong again. He led her to a large storage closet that she had no clue even existed. She looked around the large dark closet as he unlocked the door and led her inside, "Just put them over here if you will?" Sakura looked at him in the very limited supply of light and nodded, placing the small stack of books next to his very large stack of books.

Sakura gasped feeling something crawling on her shoulder and shakily looked to see what it was. She immediately regretted it because there sitting on her shoulder was the largest spider with the biggest eyeballs and legs she had seen in her entire life, she let out a ear piercing scream taking Sasuke off guard, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Get it off! Get it off!!!" She danced around trying to shake the spider off her shoulder without having to touch it and accidently bumped into Sasuke sending them both to the floor.

Sasuke landed on top of her and she was squirming underneath him, the spider hadn't budged from its spot on her shoulder and she was whimpering, "Get it off…Get it off…" Her eyes were shut tight as tears brimmed her eye lashes and he almost laughed out loud at her, the giant spider with the big eyeballs and legs she was freaking out over was no bigger than his pinky nail. "Ok, Ok calm down." He suppressed a chuckle as he removed the spider from her sleeve and killed it, "Ok, You can open your eyes now, its gone."

She opened one eye and peaked at her shoulder before letting out a sigh of relief "Thank you.", she looked up at him and smiled but it wasn't there for long once she realized what position she was in, He was laying ontop of her one arm wrapped around her back most likely from trying to catch her, her legs were on either side of his hips so now she was straddling him in a way, and to make it even worse her skirt had come up and now the only thing separating him from her…was her panties and his pants. Their bodies were flush against each others, as they lay in a very intimate position which had her face turning blood red. "Uhm…" She tried to squirm out from underneath him but he let out a groan and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Don't…move…" Sakura stopped squirming feeling something hard pushing against her thigh, her face turned an even darker shade of red, if that's even possible. She wondered why he hadn't gotten off her yet, "Mr….Uchiha…" He swallowed hard, and tried to keep calm and his face from turning red like hers was, "Sakura…Just don't move…" and she didn't she stayed perfectly still until he told her otherwise, she was shaking, she didn't know if it was from fear or anxiety, but she was shaking and evidently he knew she was. "Sakura…" He had looked at her now, her eyes were closed and she was chewing on her bottom lip.

He sighed, "Don't do that." He brushed the pad of his thumb against her bottom lip to make her stop chewing on it, She opened her eyes a little to look up at him, he was staring intently into her green emeralds, and she was staring back, he didn't look away when she turned her head "Mr. Uchiha…Maybe…", He was disappointed that she had looked away from him and gently made her look back at him, "W-what are you doing…?" Sakura was feeling strange, her body felt like it was on fire she hadn't felt this way before not even when she was with Sasori, Sakura wanted nothing more than to grab him and pull him down into a passionate kiss, but she didn't, he noticed that her eyes flashed a bit with an emotion that he hadnt seen before in a woman.

He forgot completely about the boundaries of a teacher and student in that instant and only saw her and himself as a man and woman. He brushed his lips tenderly against hers, Sakura was completely surprised by his actions, she didn't know what to do her head was going ninety miles an hour until it just stopped on one thing that she did know how to do, she kissed him back.

Her lips moved against his as she arched into his kiss, he let out a groan. Her moving against him like that was definantly not helping his growing erection but at the moment, he didn't care, the only thing on his mind right now was the girl underneath him. He caressed her cheek lightly and then entangled his fingers in her hair, pulled her closer to him and deepening the kiss. She moaned into it and snaked her arms around his neck pressing her chest fully against his.

Sasuke broke the kiss for air and looked down at the girl whose cheeks were flushed red, she was panting and looking at him with half closed eyes, he didn't deny it anymore, he was in love with his student, and he wanted nothing more than her. Sakura didn't care about it anymore, she would gladly admit it now, she was in love with her teacher and he had just kissed her. He smirked at her and she smiled back and if you asked her at that moment what she was thinking, it would be 'reality is way better than a dream.'

**A/N: haha id say it was way better than a dream. There you have it folks the 3****rd**** chapter of After school Lesson! Oh and sorry if it seems to be moving fast, but if anybody hasn't noticed, he started working there at the end of summer and its now winter, so…yeah, Hope you liked it, ^^ remember to review and comment, that's what keeps me writing. **

**Hehe **

**~Ky**


	4. Funny Fate

**A/N: ok in this chapter we finally get to meet Sakura's older brother!! Yay!!! **

**Bold italics is a flashback **

**After School Lesson**

**Chapter- 4 Brother's return and shocking new information**

Sakura squirmed on her bed, she was staring at the ceiling and her face was flushed. Her hair spread out around her as she gripped her pillow close to her chest. "Oh…my…god…" She squealed, kicked and flopped around on her bed then buried her face in her pillow. 'I…I…k-kissed…him…'

She sat up quickly and crossed her legs, "I…actually kissed him…" She touched her lips with her index finger, remembering the feel of his lips against hers. "OH my god!!" She fell back on her bed arms sprawled out to her sides. She had been grinning and blushing even after she got home, after they had broke apart her face still wouldn't stop being red, her body was warm all over. "Ugh…"

She placed a hand over her heart which sped up everytime she thought of him. Sakura opened her eyes and looked back up at the ceiling and sighed, she remembered what he had told her before dropping her off at her house.

_**Sakura watched out the passenger window as he drove into her driveway. He looked at her with a frown playing on his soft lips, "Sakura…" Sakura turned to him and smiled sadly, "I'm not aloud to tell anybody…I know…" She grinned at him and giggled as he gave her a pained expression, "Don't look at me like that…I mean…I don't want you to lose your job or anything…" She placed her small hand on his cheek as he held it there with his own hand and leaned into it before sighing, she smiled and lightly brushed her lips against his right cheek, "Bye…" He reluctantly let go of her hand as she got out of his car and went to her front door, he watched her as she walked in and then drove off.**_

Sakura let another sigh escape her lips, "Well…what did you expect Sakura…" It had been a few days since the last time she saw Sasuke and she was getting impatient, "Expect what?" Sakura gasped and sat up quickly, there standing in her open door was a tall red headed man who had piercing green emeralds and a big grin on his lips, "Renji-onii-chan!!" Sakura jumped up off her bed and threw herself into his arms, knocking both of them to the ground as she hugged him tightly. "Woah…Saku-chan, nice to see you too." He laughed and patted her head and she got off him, "Onii-chan what are you doing here?"

He stood up and dusted himself off, "What, I cant come see my little sister?" She grinned at him, "Of course. But I didn't think you'd be home anytime soon…" He smirked at her, "Ah, I see, well hey, since your on winter break I figured id come home, ya know I just… heh heh…" He trailed off and scratched the back of his head while staring at the wall behind Sakura, "Onii-chan…there's something your not telling me…" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and stare knowingly at her older brother.

He sighed then gave her grin before patting her on the head, "No worries sis, its nothing you need to worry about right now." Sakura tried to protest but he brushed past her and left her standing there with yet another unanswered question added to her collection, '_Why does he always do that…'_ She stomped her foot before sighing and leaning against the wall, "Man…" She stood up straight and went downstairs to look for him again.

"Onii-chan?" She peaked in the living room but found it empty, "Huh…" She padded across the hall and peaked into the kitchen with a grin on her face but it quickly turned into a confused frown, "Onii-chan…?" He wasn't in there either, "Did he go out…Wouldn't he have told me,…?"

Sakura bit her lip out of nervousness, "Onii-chan???" Did her voice just echo off the walls? She shivered at the lonely feeling she got when there was no answer. A tap on her shoulder had her whirling around in a confused rush, almost giving her whiplash, "Onii-chan! Don't do that…" He grinned down at her as she sent him a pout, "Sorry about that Saku-chan, I was just getting my bag from my car…" He held up a large duffle bag stuffed full, which had Sakura giving him another confused look, "How long are you planning on staying?"

He blinked a few times then tapped his temple, "well…I thought maybe a few weeks, I felt kind of bad leaving you here all alone all the time while I went off to work…" Sakura pursed her lips at him as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed behind her, fingers intertwined with each other, "But…I don't mind, I mean…because of you I have all the things I have now…" A small blush played on his tan cheeks as he grabbed her and teasingly messed up her long pink hair, "Ah come'on Sakura! Don't give me that long face! How bout we go out to dinner now?? I'm starving from my flight."

He quickly released her when she started to struggle and rubbed his belly, "food food!" He sang in a sing song voice when he turned around and headed for the door, Sakura stared after him with a sad look on her face, "But…" _'if you decide to stay for a while…I wont want you to leave when you have to go…'_ Sakura looked up at her brother as he called her with a big grin on his face, "Come on Sakura-chan! I'm starving!" Sakura gave him a smile "Alright, alright." She followed him as he walked out the door, stopping as he stopped to lock the door behind him, She turned to him and smiled sincerely, "I missed you Onii-chan." He flashed her a toothy grin, "I missed you too, Saku!"

* * *

Sakura had felt that going out to eat with her brother would have been more fun and happy but why was it that she wasn't? Why was she having the feeling that something was wrong? She brushed it off for now proceeded to tell him about how school was going and how everything was going since he had been gone and he'd tell her what he would do at work and some of the tricks his co-workers pulled on him, sometimes she'd notice that when she'd talk about how much fun school and her friends were and how happy she was, he would frown slightly, she wondered silently if he really wanted to be here.

Sakura picked at her food not really eating any of it as she chewed on her lips, "Onii-chan…" She glanced up at her brother and let out a giggle as he had a mouthful of ramen in his mouth staring at him, "Fwes?" She giggled again but then gave him a serious smile, "Onii-chan…is there something that's wrong?" He quickly gulped down his bite of ramen before answering, "What do you mean Sakura?" He tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy.

Sakura looked back down to her untouched food deliberating on what she was going to say to him, "Nothing…its nothing…" He looked at her for a moment, "Saku-" "Oh my gosh, Renji-kun????" Sakura and Renji turned their attention to a dark haired and dark eyed woman who had squealed his name, He gave her a weak smile, "Hey, Mrs. Mikoto…" Sakura almost fell out of her chair as the dark haired woman practically tackled her brother, "Uhm…" He laughed, "Mrs. Mikoto, I think your husbands getting a bit jealous." She giggled and let go of him as he sweatdropped, "Oh, silly me, I suppose Renji is too old for hugs now, isn't that right dear?" Renji grinned at her as she turned to the dark haired serious looking man who was boring holes into her brothers head, "Fugaku darling this is Renji-kun, I was friends with his mother, don't you remember I used to babysit him and baby Sakura all the time." The man only grunted in response to his wife.

Sakura blinked having no memories what so ever of the giddy woman standing infront of her. She turned to Sakura and gave her a sweet smile, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan you probably have no clue who I am, after all you were just a baby the last time I saw you." She held her hands out to Sakura who took it still being a bit confused, "My name is Mikoto Uchiha, I was a friend of your mothers. And this is my husband Fugaku." Sakura smiled to the both of them, "It's very nice to meet you…er again hehe."

Mikoto gave her a giggle, "So cute…" Renji cut in then stood up and offered the woman his chair, "Please join us Mrs. Mikoto." She shook her head, "Oh no we don't want to impose." She waved her hand in front of her then looked around, "Oh, darling." Mikoto turned to Fugaku who smirked at her, Sakura's eye almost twitched, '_That smirk…Uchiha…No way…' _Mikoto placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "Where are Itachi and Sasuke? They were supposed to be here."

"We're right here." Sakura felt her heartbeat speed up at the familiar voice, her eyes immediately searched for the source of the velvet voice, "Oh there you are, Renji-kun, You remember my son's." She gestured to behind Sakura and she hesitantly turned her eyes in that direction, and right before her eyes, was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, '_No…way…' _standing next to him was an equally handsome man who Sakura only assumed was Itachi. Her jaw almost dropped at how much they actually looked like each other.

Sakura's eyes traveled back to the object of her affection and he was staring intently at her, '_Oh god…don't look at me like that…'_ Sakura didn't notice that her brother was now beside her giving Itachi a smirk, "Yo, Itachi, long time no see." Sakura tore her eyes away from the man who she had fallen in love with and settled them on her brother and gave him a confused look. He laughed and took her hand to stand her up, "Saku-chan, you don't remember them but this is Sasuke and his older brother Itachi. We used to go over to their houses all the time when mom had to work."

Sakura returned her eyes to the ebony haired male standing just a few feet away from her, she had to resist the urge to jump out the window, she was still in shock and from the look on his face she could tell that he was in equal shock.

Sasuke's eyes never left the small pink haired girl sitting across the table from him picking at her food and nervously chewing on her bottom lip. He had forgot about the memories of his first love, and now here it was, right in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it for he was still her teacher. Sasuke tore his eyes away from her and looked down at his crossed arms "Sasuke, you don't remember Sakura-chan? You used to love carrying her around on your back when you were 4." She gave him a smile as he placed his gaze on her, "You were so cute together we always used to think that you two would eventually end up together." He gave her a glare, and she giggled, "Oh come on Sasuke, you used to tell her you loved her all the time, You two were so cute together."

Sakura had looked up at the ebony haired woman who was teasing Sasuke, "Uh…uhm…I don't remember that…" A blush played on Sakura's cheeks as she glanced at the man sitting across from her who was glaring at the woman, "Oh yes, I remember it like it was yesterday, I do believe you were about 1 then, you two were incredibly close, why I still remember when Sasuke had to protect you from the spiders in the closet."

Sakura's memory instantly flashed to the incident in the storage closet and she blushed. She let out a small giggle, "Wow…I really don't remember that…Can you tell me more…?" Sakura was incredibly curious now, never in a million years would she have thought that she would have known him when she was a baby, things were truly starting to get complicated, but also everything had started to turn out differently. Like fate dealt her a sweet hand of cards in the game of love.

**A/N: if anybody is confused then go ahead and tell me ill answer any questions you have, I was running on a few hours of sleep when I wrote this but hopefully its not too confusing, things in Sakura and Sasuke's relationship are starting to change in drastic speed, I wonder what will happen to their relationship now O_O stay tuned to find out (gosh I love saying that lol)**

**Arigatou**

**~Ky**


	5. Visitor

**After School Lesson**

**Chapter 5- Visitor**

Sasuke groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sat up in his bed, he failed to get any sleep because his thoughts were haunted by his pink haired girl. He was unable to talk to her the night before and was now very frustrated, He sat on the edge of his bed and looked down at the photo that was sitting on his nightstand. It was a picture of him when he was 4 years old and he had a little pink haired baby in his arms who was grinning and hugging him tightly he was kissing the little girls forehead and glancing up at the camera. "Heh…Never thought something like this would happen."

He layed back on his bed holding up the picture to look at it, his left arm behind his head for support. "Heh…Fate is a funny thing…" His gaze shifted from the photo to his bedroom door as he heard the doorbell ring. He grumbled something like 'Who's here at this hour.' He placed the picture back on his nightstand before heading out of his room to answer the door. He was fully intent on chewing them out as he opened the door but stopped in his tracks and stared down at the girl in front of him. "Sakura…"

The pink haired girl smiled up at him, her cheeks and nose turning a bit red from the cold, "Uhm…your mom…told me where you lived…" Her cheeks turned a bit redder as she took in his appearance, he was wearing nothing but a pair of black jogging pants with no shirt which showed his perfectly toned chest, Sakura couldn't shake the urge to just reach out and run her fingers over them, his hair was messier than usual so she guessed he had just got out of bed. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "May I come in?"

He smirked down at the girl who was not to subtly checking him out and moved from the doorway, "Yeah, come in." She smiled up at him and walked in graciously greeted by the warmth of the house. He closed the door behind her and walked past her into the room which she assumed was his bedroom, his apartment wasn't all that small but it wasn't huge either, it had a average sized living room to the right with a black leather couch a plasma screen tv and a small coffee table in front of the couch, the the left was the kitchen which wasn't too big either and it didn't look like it had been used really. She couldn't help but smile, the house was fairly clean to be a man's home.

Sakura turned her gaze to Sasuke who was coming out of his room as she removed her jacket and shoes, and she pouted a bit when she noticed he had put a shirt on. Sasuke noticed this and gave her a smirk, Sakura smiled back at him. it felt kind of strange that she wasn't nervous or anything around him even after she found out about how they knew each other in the past.

Sasuke walked over to her when she seemed to be deep in thought, "Sakura…" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and almost fell backwards at how close he was, "Come into the living room, I want to show you something." Sakura eyed him curiously but did as she was told and went to sit down on the very comfortable leather couch.

He had left her to go down the hall to his bedroom but returned just moments later with a photo album in his hands. He sat down next to her on the couch, her eyes never left the photo album. "I got these from my mother, of when we were little." Sakura took the photo album and sat it on her lap before opening it, inside were many pictures of herself and Sasuke together, most of them were of her, Sasuke, Itachi and Renji playing together. Sakura giggled at one of the pictures as she held it up.

"Oh my gosh…you're so cute…" She laughed at him as he turned his face away a small blush trying to be hidden by his hand. She examined the picture closely, it was one of them sleeping soundly in each others arms, Sakura was cuddled closely to Sasuke's chest as he had his arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. Sakura smiled at the picture then flipped it over to examine the date, "January 7th 1995…My birthday…I was three in this picture…which means…you were only 6…"

Sakura had remembered his mother telling her about how he used to carry a 1 year old Sakura on his back all the time at the age of 4 just the night before. She took this new found information and added it up in her head, "So…your 21?" She turned to look at him and he nodded to her, "My birthday's December 12th…" She smiled and made a mental note of that, "We're only 4 years apart…"

He noticed where she was heading with what she was saying and smirked, He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Not so bad now is it?" he nuzzled her neck gently with his nose earning a small giggle from her, "No…Not bad at all." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She had noticed that she no longer cared about him being her teacher, she found out from his mother herself she wouldn't resent him for being with her. Sasuke nibbled on her neck a little earning a gaspy moan from her, "Sasuke-kun…" He placed his forehead to hers, "What?" She nibbled on her bottom lip before continuing, "Will you still love me even after I go away to college?" Sasuke didn't know where she was going with the question but told her what he felt none the less, "Of course, Sa-ku-ra."

A shiver went down Sakura's spine as he said her name into her ear. His lips kissed her just below her ear making her moan a small moan,"Sasuke-kun…" She was about to tackle him down onto the couch when her pocket vibrated. She sighed and was disappointed as she yanked it out of her pocket, her eyes widened a bit at the caller id but she answered it anyways.

"Hello? Onii-chan…" Sasuke watched her as she got off him and stood up straightening her shirt a bit where he had tugged it up her flat stomach, "What do you mean?" She glanced at him, "I'm…at a friends…" He smirked at her as a blush crossed her cheeks, "Something important? Uhm…can it wait…" Her face contorted into one of disappointment, "…Alright…I'll be there shortly… Aishiteru Onii-chan…" She flipped her phone closed after a few more seconds and turned to Sasuke.

"I have to go now…" He stood up, "What'd he say?" He was incredibly curious about what her brother wanted, She shook her head. "He didn't tell me…just said that it was important and to go home right away…" He looked at her funny as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss which he returned quickly. She made her way to the door where she put her shoes and coat on, "Do you want me to take you?" She turned to him and gave him a smile, "No, its ok. I should probably go alone."

He gave her a look and she giggled, "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He rolled his eyes and gave her a 'Hn' after crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. "Be careful then." She smiled at him brightly, "Of course. Bye" He nodded to her as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

**A/N: ok there's the next chapter, I wonder what her brother wants?? O_O R&R and comment and you'll find out ^^ hehe **

***hugs and kisses***

**~Ky**


	6. Memories

**A/N: Flashbacks are in bold Italics.**

**After School Lesson**

**Chapter 6: Remembering**

Sakura drove up in front of her house and sighed. She had hurried home just because her brother had something to tell her, she wondered to herself why he couldn't just tell her over the phone. She turned the car off and stepped out quickly making her way to the front door of her house to escape the cold. She almost grumbled as she opened the door and stepped inside. She removed her coat and shoes and looked around for her brother, "Onii-chan?"

"Upstairs!" Sakura looked at the staircase before climbing it, and making her way to her brothers open bedroom door. She peaked inside to see him sitting on his bed with a few photo albums strung out infront of him, He looked at her but didn't grin his usual grin. She almost started breaking out into a sweat, she was worried, because he never not grinned, unless it was something **very **serious. Sakura thought about maybe making a run for it while she still had the chance, but decided against it as she stepped into his room slowly and hesitantly. "What is it Onii-chan?"

He gave her a sad smile, "Come here and sit with me Sakura." He gestured to a spot next to him on the bed before going back to looking at one of the photo albums. Sakura almost dashed for the door but made her way over to her brother anyways. "What are you doing Onii-chan?" He glanced up at her as she climbed up on the huge bed next to him, "Looking at some of our old photo albums. Remember this one?" He handed her a picture of her red headed mother holding an 10 year old Renji and a 3 year old Sakura close to her body and smiling happily at the camera, the children were holding hands and grinning as well. "Yeah…I remember…"

She smiled at the picture, "This was before the summer when we went away to visit grandma…" He nodded, "Yeah, you were so upset when she sent us away that year, you clung to me like there was no tomorrow…" He chuckled a bit before frowning, "You were upset about leaving Sasuke behind…" Sakura looked up and gave his a quizzical look, "I was? I…don't remember that…"

He looked at her sadly then grinned a half grin, It made her feel uneasy, "Of course not…you were still a baby after all…" Sakura pursed her lips before looking down at the photo album in front of her, she smiled as she picked up a picture of herself, Sasuke, Renji and Itachi, they were outside playing in a small swimming pool, Renji was trying to drown Itachi while grinning at the camera and Itachi was pulling Renji's hair, Sakura was laughing at them as she buried Sasuke in a sand box.

She tried to remember when it was this picture was taken but she kept coming up with blanks, her head started to hurt slightly, "That was taken when you were 5." Renji pointed to a 5 year old Sakura and Sakura racked her brain even more trying to remember when all of it happened, "I…cant remember…" She sat the picture down and held her throbbing head.

Renji pursed his lips before sliding the photo albums away, "Sakura…There's something I want to tell you…" Renji scooted closer to Sakura and placed an arm around her, "Do you remember when mom had her wreck?" Sakura looked at him with a confused look, "Y-yeah…I was…14 when that happened…" Renji sighed, "Do you remember how it happened?" Sakura looked down at her hands that were laying in her lap trying to remember, "I…no…"

Renji had a serious look in his eye with a pang of sadness consuming his heart, "Do you know why you don't remember all these things..?" Sakura looked at him, "What?" He closed his eyes then opened them again, "Sasuke…you didn't remember him, you don't remember anything that happened in our lives before that right..." Sakura's head started to throb again and she winced, "The wreck…? Sasuke…"

She was feeling dizzy as Renji stood up from the bed he had a sad but angry expression, "The reason you have no memory of any of it is because you were there…in the car with mom…and" His jaw tensed as he took a deep breath then said in a quiet voice, Sakura almost didn't catch what he had said, "You…had begged mom to take you to the airport…"

Sakura flinched as her head started to fill with flashes of memories, "It had been 4 years since you had last seen Sasuke…You were so excited that even though…it was storming that night, mom still took you to see him…he was coming home from school to visit and you just **had** to see him…" Renji's fists were clenched at his side as Sakura held her pounding head, she remembered, she was riding with her mother the night of the wreck.

_**14 year old Sakura was bouncing up and down as her mother was preparing dinner, "Mama, Mama, Please can you take me to see him!!" Her mother giggled at her hyperactive daughter, "Alright alright, dear, just let me finish preparing dinner." Sakura squealed as she jumped up and down clapping, "Oh thank you mama!!" She tackled her mother in a giant hug, her mother held her close and chuckled, "You're welcome dear." Sakura turned to the kitchen doorway hearing the front door click shut, "I'm home." **_

_**Her face lit up as she ran and enveloped her big brother in a hug, "Onii-chan! Welcome home!" He smiled down at her and hugged her back, "What's got you so excited?" Sakura grinned up at him as she spun in a circle, "Mama's taking me to pick up Sasuke-kun when he gets here." Sakura giggled as she blushed a bit.**_

_**Renji frowned a bit but then gave her a half a grin before patting her head, "That's great, Saku-chan." He walked past her as she looked at him with a frown, "Onii-chan?" He started up the stairs before turning and hollering in the kitchen, "Mom, I'm not eating tonight." Sakura's mother came out of the kitchen with a frown upon her cherry red lips, "Alright son…that's fine…"**_

_**Sakura looked at her mother after her brother disappeared who only gave her a warming smile, "Shall we go now?" Sakura's face lit up once again as she scurried over to the door grabbing her coat and pulling it on, "Of course mama!" She slipped her coat on before putting her shoes and following her mother out the door.**_

_**Sakura stared out the window at the pooring rain with a big grin on her face, "Faster mama!" Her mother only smiled at her, "I'm sorry dear but the storm is pretty bad so I cant go any faster." Sakura pouted at her then got a terrified look on her face as she let out a ear piercing scream, "MAMA!!!!!!!!" There she saw a big rig coming right towards them on her mothers side of the car. Her mother tried to avoid it but she couldn't as she enveloped Sakura in her arms to protect her as the truck slammed into them.**_

Sakura had tears streaming down her and was shaking from her sobs, "It was…my fault…mama…" She couldn't say anymore, she felt sick, her stomach was churning and her tears weren't stopping, Renji just stood there with a blank look on his face. Sakura turned to look at her brother who only stared at her, She sniffled as she tried to wipe away some of her tears, "Onii-chan…" He looked down at the floor, glaring at it, "If only…If only you hadnt wanted to see **him**...it wouldn't have happened…"

His knuckles were turning white as he clenched his fists. Sakura couldn't contain her tears her heart was slowly shattering as she remembered every last detail up until she woke up in the hospital, "Mama…she…died while protecting me…" Renji's jaw tightened as he looked up at her, "Sakura…I think it's time we leave…"

Sakura was taken aback and very confused by his words, "W-what?" Renji clenched his jaw, "I know that you have feelings for you're teacher…who just happens to be Sasuke Uchiha…and I cant allow that…you're going to come with me. We're moving." Sakura felt more hot tears stream down her face as she stared at her brother unable to speak.

**A/N: oh man…now we know why she cant remember, but…why cant sasuke remember either??? O_O uh oh somethings defiantly wrong, no Onii-chan!! You cant take her away!! .**

**Grrr hehe R&R and comment so we can get outta this crazy suspense O_O**

**^^ *hugs and kisses* **

**~Ky**


	7. Sakura's Suffering

**A/N: Flashbacks are in bold italics ^^**

**After School Lesson**

**Chapter 7- Sakura's suffering**

Sasuke sat at his desk staring out the window, he glanced at the empty desk next to the hyperactive blond who was whispering to the blue haired girl behind him. 'Hey, Hinata, Have you seen Sakura anywhere today?' She only shook her head and gave him a worried expression, 'I'm sorry Naruto-kun, she hasn't been here all day, I was getting kind of worried myself…' Naruto bit his bottom lip, 'She never misses school…I wonder what's up…'

Sasuke had overheard their conversation and was now getting a bit worried himself, he hadnt seen Sakura since she left his house that Saturday, '_Does it have something to do with the call from her brother…but why would she not come to school…' _he was trying to figure it all out then he remembered what her brother had told him 3 days before, he glared out the window.

_**Renji glanced over at Sasuke who's arms were crossed over his chest, he glared at him but he didn't seem to notice for he was too busy staring at the pink haired girl sitting just across from him chatting with Mikoto. Renji wanted to get up from his seat and hit him square in the eyes. '**_fucking bastard…how dare he even think that he can get close to her after what he caused.'_**Renji stood up from his seat after Sasuke had excused himself to the bathroom.**_

"_**Please excuse me for a moment." Nobody really payed attention as he left Sakura was too busy talking to Mikoto. He followed the youngest Uchiha and tapped his shoulder. Sasuke turned to him with an unreadable expression, "Don't think you can get close to my little sister, Uchiha! I already told you before to stay away from her!" Sasuke glowered at the older man.**_

"_**I'm well aware of what you told me, how can I forget, you yelled it loud enough." Renji scowled at the ebony haired man, "I know about you're little thing going on with Sakura, You're her teacher, bastard, stay away from her." Sasuke was the one to scowl this time, "Renji, I realize that you're upset about what happened but you need to let it go, Sakura's old enough to make her own decisions." **_

_**Renji's jaw clenched as he hissed through his teeth, "Sakura doesn't remember you, or the past you shared, and I'd like to keep it that way. She doesn't need to feel anything towards a bastard like you." Sasuke kept a blank face, "You cant control what she feels, her heart remembers me good and well." Sasuke dodged a punch thrown his way by the angry man, "Don't even think about telling her! If you say anything I'll report you to the board of education, stay away from her unless you want to lose your job." **_

Sasuke hadn't realized that the bell had rang and he was now alone in the classroom, he looked at the clock and took this chance to grab his coat and car keys and leave. '_I have to see what's going on.' _He jumped in his car, and sped out of the parking lot avoiding hitting other cars, he was feeling uneasy and he wanted desparately to get to her before anything bad happens, '_Sakura…wait for me…'_

Sakura lay curled up on her bed clutching her pillow to her chest, her tears had long dried up and now the only thing left of them were the stains on her cheeks. She sniffled before rolling over onto her other side, '_Sasuke…I need you…'_ Despite her brother telling her repeatedly to forget Sasuke, she just couldn't, he was all she thought about and she could tell Renji knew this.

He was currently packing some of her clothes into a suitcase, Sakura watched him, "I don't want to go…" He glared at her and she flinched, she hated the way he was acting, he had never acted that way towards her, and she wondered silently what had happened to her sweet brother she knew and loved, "You're going Sakura whether you like it or not." He barked the order like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sakura flinched back and hid her face in her pillow fresh tears falling, Renji got a fake soft look on his face and sat down on the side of her bed patting her head, "It's ok Saku-chan, we'll get out of here, you can finish school in a brand new school with new friends…" She sniffed, "I like my old school and my old friends…" He scowled her but kept his soft tone, "Aw that's ok, you'll forget all about them and all about that stupid teacher of yours."

He was grinning now, Sakura peaked at him and a shiver went down her spine, he looked so scary and she hated it, "Onii-chan…why are you doing this?" He looked at her with his grin still in tact, "Oh Saku-chan, You'll be much happier when this is all over and you forget about this, and you forget about him." Sakura sat up and glared at him, "I don't want to forget him! I love him!" She yelped as a hard hand impacted with her cheek.

He was glaring at her now as she held her cheek in shock, "Now, Saku-chan, Don't make me angry. Sasuke is nothing but trouble, he'll only cause you pain. Onii-chan know's whats best for you, and I refuse to let you go to him." He smirked and nodded to himself. He leaned to Sakura to whisper in her ear, "You'll be much happier with Onii-chan…"

Sakura shivered as she sat there still in shock, her cheek stung and the tears on it made it worse, "Onii-chan…don't do this…" He was standing and heading towards her door, he looked back at her and grinned, "I wont let you go, He can't have you." He slammed the door behind him leaving a terrified Sakura weeping on her bed.

Sasuke pulled up to Sakura's house, He glared at it more likely. As he got out and stomped up to the door he felt a ting in heart like something was going to happen, He shook it off and banged his fists on the door, "Sakura! Open the door!" he didn't have to wait long until the door opened but it wasn't who he wanted, Renji stepped out and grinned at him, "Sasuke, what a nice surprise, what can I do for you?" Sasuke scowled at him, "Cut the nice guy shit and tell me where Sakura is."

Renji had an innocent look on his face which was obviously fake, "How rude of you Sasuke, making demands like that." He then closed his eyes and opened them again a smirk firmly planted on his lips, "Sakura is in her room and she says she doesn't want to see you." Sasuke gave him a disbelieving look, "You're lying."

Renji shrugged and gave him a grin, "Fine, Don't believe me, but it's what she said, she was so upset when she found out that it was all your doing, the wreck and her lost memory. And the fact that you kept it from her by lying and saying you had forgotten too only made her despise you more." Sasuke was pissed, he really wanted to rip this guys face off, "She wouldn't say that." Renji chuckled, "Oh? How would you know that? You don't know her like I do, you haven't seen her in over 2 years. So don't go around saying things such as that."

Sasuke glared at the man in front of him, "I know her, she wouldn't say that." Renji gave another chuckle before turning and opening the front door, "Oh and Sasuke, I'd leave before things get messy, you wouldn't want Sakura even more upset now would you?" Sasuke was boiling, he still hadnt gotten over Renji's words about Sakura. '_She…wouldn't say that…' _Renji had closed the door and Sasuke was now standing alone going over what he should do. He turned to leave thinking there was nothing he could do for now.

Sakura watched outside her window, "Sasuke…" she put her hand to the cold glass as tears stung at her already red and puffy eyes, "Don't leave…come back….please…" She pulled up the window but it was no use, it was locked from the outside, "Damnit!" She started banging on it trying her hardest to get his attention, "Sasuke! Wait!!" He never turned, and felt her heart rate speed up.

She ran to her bedroom door and grabbed the doorknob turning it, but it was also no use, "Renji!! Let me out! Let me out now!!" She banged on the door and kicked it, still trying to get it open. She hit it with her fists one last time before sliding to the floor in a heap of tears, "Please…Renji…Let me out…"Renji had opened the door and was now leaning against its frame, "Don't worry Saku-chan, We're leaving tomorrow, you wont have to worry about him anymore."

Sakura couldn't say anything through her sobs as he closed the door behind him and locked it. "Sasuke…Sasuke…" She shut her eyes tight and held her arms as her body shook from her uncontrollable sobs, "Save me…Sasuke…"

**A/N: eek sweet big brother has turned bad O_O….whats Sakura going to do??? I know but do u??/ O_O**

**R&R and comment and I'll give you the next chapter**

***hugs and kisses***

**~Ky**


	8. Sakura's plan

**After School Lesson**

**Chapter 8- Sakura's Plan**

Sasuke paced around his living room, he couldn't get it off his mind, '_I have to get to her…and explain…' _"Urgh!" He flopped down on his couch gripping his head with his hands, his eyes shut tight. "Damnit…I cant let him get to me…he was lying…I know he was…" Sasuke spotted a picture of him and Sakura just before he left for a private school overseas, she was hugging him around his neck and kissing him on his cheek while he couldn't help but grin.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks he remembered, she begged him and begged him not to go but he had to, his father had enrolled him there when he was 14 and despite his protests he gave in anyways. Sasuke sighed before leaning back on the couch and brushing a hand through his hair. "Sakura…"

"Sasuke…" Sakura bit her lip as she fumbled through her belongings looking for anything and everything that could pick a dang lock, but she came up empty handed. "Ugh!" She threw herself on her bed and covered her eyes with her arm. "I have to get to him… I need him…" Sakura pushed back her tears and sat up. She looked around and found her purse sitting on her floor then her face lit up with a smile, an idea forming in her head.

She jumped off her bed and grabbed her purse, quickly searching through it for her cell phone. "I seriously can't believe I didn't think of this before…" She flipped it open to call Sasuke but as soon as she was scanning through her contacts her door swung open revealing her big brother, he looked very unhappy. Sakura glared at him as she hid her phone in her pocket, "Onii-chan, get. Out." She was more then upset with him, she wanted to hit him more then she ever had in her entire life.

He frowned at her, "Aw Saku-chan, don't talk like that. This is for your own good, I promise." He got a sad look in his eye, "Sakura…I'm doing this for you…why cant you understand that…" Sakura felt a pang in her heart, tears welled up in her eyes, "Onii-chan…please…don't make me go…" Renji sighed and looked at her with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry Saku-chan, I…I just can't hand you over to him…I don't want to lose my little Saku-chan to that monster."

Sakura's eyes filled with dangerous anger, "He's not a monster Onii-chan! He hasn't done anything to deserve you saying that about him!" Renji shook his head and pulled her to him hugging her, "Yes he is Saku…Can't you see….he's a teacher who thinks he can save his student girlfriend by taking her away from somebody who truly loves her." Sakura tried to push away from him but he held her tighter, "He doesn't love you Sakura, He cant love a child such as you. That's why I need to protect you from him."

Sakura shoved away from him and glared, "No Onii-chan! I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't need your protection! I love him and he loves me! And no matter how far away you take me it wont change anything! I'll get to him…I'm going to be with him whether you like it or not! You cant stop me!" Renji sighed and held his head down in dismay, "I'm sorry to hear that Sakura…I'm just going to have to force you to I suppose. Our plane leaves tonight, so get your things together. I'll come back when your done." And then he was gone, leaving a very pissed off and upset Sakura standing in the middle of her room.

Sakura looked down at her cell phone still clutched in her hand, "No Onii-chan, I'm not going with you." She flipped it open once again and filed through her contacts landing on Sasuke's number. The plan forming in her head was suddenly put into motion as she typed a text message to Sasuke pressing the send button and going to finish what her brother had not.

Sasuke sighed then jumped a bit as his phone started ringing, his eyes went wide at the sound of Sakura's ringtone filled his ears. He quickly fumbled to find the ringing box, throwing everything from his path, then he picked up the black devise and opened it, it was a text message from her. He pressed the ok button to read it.

Subject: **Sakura =3**

'**Sasuke**

**My bruder haz officially lost it, he's plannin 2 take me away 2 sumwhere, I'm not sure where tho. I wantd 2 tlk 2 u personlly but I wuz afraid tat he wuld hear n ten take away my fone. -.- **

**I wnt to tel u sumthin vry important, I luv u Sasuke, I rly rly luv u, n I dun care wat my brother told me, or u 4 tat matr, I hav a plan, he's makin me go wit him 2nite, so plz if u luv me, save me O **

Sasuke chuckled and rubbed his eyes before continuing on with the message,

**P.S. b ta airport by ****6**** 2nite or u mite lose me ;.;**

**Luv,**

**Cherry Blossom 3**

Sasuke looked at the clock then stood up, "Damnit, she could have told me sooner. I've only got 10 minutes." He grabbed his coat and keys and ran out the door.

Sakura struggled against her brothers grasp on her hand, "Onii-chan let go!" He tugged at her wrist to make her walk beside him, "Come on Sakura, we don't have much time, the plane leaves in a few minutes." Sakura tugged again then glared at him, "Good, let it leave, I'll stay here." Renji stopped and sighed before running his fingers through his hair, "Saku-chan, please, don't do this…" Sakura looked at him with sad eyes, "Onii-chan…I understand that you don't want me to be with him…but this is a bit extreme…"

Renji looked at her, "Saving my little sister is not extreme." Sakura sighed before looking down at the entertwined hands, "Nii-san…I really love him…I don't want to leave him…it doesn't matter to me what happened in the past, and it doesn't matter to me that he's my teacher for that matter…I love him…" Renji squeezed her hand a bit and glared at the floor in anger, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes, "Yes I do, I know I do. Please just let me have this Onii-chan, he wont still me away from you…I'm still your little sister and I'll always be your Saku-chan…" Renji chewed on his lip before releasing her hand, Sakura pulled it away and looked at him, "Onii-chan…?" Renji didn't look up from the floor as he started shaking, "You…really love him…" Sakura smiled at him, "Yes…I do… a lot."

Renji looked up at her and furrowed his eye brows, "You won't leave me…Saku…?" Sakura gave him a grin, "No duh! You're my big brother, and even though I love Sasuke, I love you all the same, well…maybe not the same but you know what I mean…" Renji's lips twitched a bit and he finally smiled, "Saku-…"

"-Sakura!!" Sakura and Renji turned their attention to the voice that had called her name, Sakura's eyes lit up, "Sasuke!" Sakura ran as fast as she could and practically tackled the ebony haired man to the ground, "Sasuke…" Tears were back in her eyes as he held her tightly, "Sakura, are you alright?" She looked up at him and grinned, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

"Mmm…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes so she could reach him better as she kissed him passionately. "Ahem…" Sakura broke the kiss to look at her brother who was standing there with a bit of a blush on his cheeks, "Onii-chan…" Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around her in a possessive embrace which made Renji chuckle a bit, "Don't worry Sasuke, I've given up…Sakura…"

He turned his attention to the pink haired girl and smiled, "Promise." Sakura smiled and giggled, "Promise." **"Passengers of flight 180 to Boston is now boarding, All passenger please check your luggage and head for the gate." ** Sakura looked up at nothing as she heard the announcer and so did Renji, "Well looks like that's my cue to leave." Sakura turned her attention back to her brother, "You're leaving?"

Renji nodded and gave Sakura his signature grin, "Don't worry, I'll definantly come back!" Sakura wiggled out of Sasuke's arms and jumped into her brothers hugging him tightly, "I'll miss you." Renji smiled and hugged her back, "I'll miss you too Saku-chan." Renji turned his eyes to a majorly confused Uchiha, "You better take care of her. If I find out you made her cry I'll take her away from you for good this time." Sasuke gave him a smirk as Sakura returned to his side, "Of course." He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Renji smiled at the two of them before turning to leave, "See ya later Uchiha!" Sasuke only gave a "hn" in return as he disappeared from there sight. Sakura leaned against his chest, "So _Mr. Uchiha, _now what are we going to do?" He smirked down at the girl in his arms, "Oh I dunno _Miss Haruno, _it seems to me that you went a day without coming to my class, you should be punished." Sakura pretended to shiver in fear, "Oh, and what is my punishment Mr. Uchiha." He leaned his head down and whispered in her ear, "I can think of a few things." Sakura giggled before pressing her lips firmly against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her possessively.

**A'N: ARAH! Happy ending, but its not over yet, a few more chapters left, sexy lemon is going to occur in the next chapter so heads up =3**

***hugs and kisses***

**~Ky**


	9. I Love You The Most

**After School Lesson**

**Chapter 9- I Love You The Most**

Sakura set the plate on the table and giggled, she was so happy that everything had turned out the way she had planned. She stood back and looked at her work, "Hmm…It's missing…**Something."** Sakura yelped feeling strong arms wrap around her waist, "I think its perfect." Sakura giggled and turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her she kissed him tenderly on his lips. "I love you Sasuke-kun." He smirked, "How many times you gonna say that?"

She pouted at him then smirked right back, "Until you say it back." He chuckled and nuzzled her neck with his nose, "I love…this spot." He heard a small gasp as he nibbled on her shoulder, "And…" He kissed her right below her right ear, "This spot." She moaned softly and arched her neck begging him to do more, "Sasuke…kun…" He moved down her neck to her collarbone, "I think I love this spot too." He nipped at her collarbone and started to suck on it earning a throaty moan from the girl in his arms, "Ah…Sasuke-kun….Dont tease…"

He smirked against her skin before moving to her lips and pressing his to them, "I definantly love this spot." She giggled and looked up into his dark eyes, "So…where else do you love?" He smirked before placing his forehead to hers, "My, Sakura-_chan _are you hinting to something?" She smirked right back at him, "Maaaybe…" He chuckled before pulling her against his chest and into a rough kiss, she moaned as he kissed her roughly.

Her hands wandered to his chest running her hands up his shirt and down his hard abs, He groaned into their heated kiss as he pushed his hips to hers making her legs feel weak. "Watch it Sakura." Sakura shivered as he whispered into her ear, Sasuke noticed this and proceeded to lift her up to sit on the sink. Her hands wove themselves into his spiky ebony locks as he kissed down her neck. "Ah…" She arched her back pressing her chest to his. He suckled on her collarbone once more this time leaving a bruised love mark there.

Sasuke touched it with his tongue, "Mine…" Sakura moaned as he slid his tongue over her collarbone and down towards her breasts. He gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her in her black lacy bra, He smirked at her as her face went a bit red. He pressed his lips to her breast just above her bra line, "Sexy…" She let out a low moan as he began sucking on her boob just above her bra.

"Sasuke…Not there…" Her hands tightened in his hair as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him towards her with them, their hips meeting as he made his way back up to her lips. "Where, my cherry blossom?" She moaned as he began to whisper in her ear, She went to his neck and started sucking on it, Her body firmly pressed up against his so he wont be able to get away. "Here." She bit down on his shoulder forcing a moan to leave his perfect lips.

She untangled her hands from his hair and started unbuttoning his shirt sliding it off his shoulders and throwing it on the floor. Her mouth immediately went back to his, as she ran her fingers down his chest and abs all the way to the hem of his pants, "And here." She unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his pants causing them to loosen around his hips. She moved her lips to his ear and he picked her up and carried her to his room, she nibbled on his ear earning sweet groans from him. "Sasuke-kun…" He pushed her down on the bed and gently layed on top of her, Her legs still firmly wrapped around his waist, pressing his hard erection on her panties. "I want you."

Sasuke ran his hand up her leg pulling up her skirt a bit before unzipping it and pulling it off of her, her legs forced to unwrap themselves from him. He stared down at the half naked girl who's eyes were full of lust, she nibbled on her bottom lip as she watched him, examining every part of his body. His loose jeans hung on his hips barely and she wanted them off. She sat up slowly and unbuttoned them, him watching her every move.

He ran his hands over her shoulders and to her back moving her long hair out of the way and unclasping her strapless bra causing it to fall from her, exposing her full breasts. Sakura had succeeded in getting his pants off and was now working on sliding his boxers now before he threw her back on the bed, "Eek." She flopped the pillows roughly and looked up at him, he was already on top of her and attacking her mouth with rough and possessive kisses.

She moaned as his hands explored her body, automatically finding her boobs, he grabbed one and massaged it with his hand all the while not breaking his possessive kiss with her. "Mmm…!" She arched her back into him pressing his erection into her panties, she moved her body to where she was rubbing against him causing him to groan in pleasure. He broke the kiss and moved to her neck just below her ear, "watch it." She smirked as he nibbled on her ear, "Sasuke-kun…" She made him look at her before kissing him roughly, "Make me yours."

He smirked at her as he had already looped his finger in under her panties and was pulling them off, leaving her exposed completely for his eyes to see. "Sakura…" He stared at her body, studying each and every curve, "You're beautiful." She blushed lightly before grabbing him and pulling him back down to her kissing him possessively. Her hand were back in his hair tugging on it, he groaned as she grinded against him, his manhood throbbed with anticipation.

Sakura felt all tingly, her body was hot all over and she wanted him inside her. She whined, "Sasuke-kun…" He got the message pretty quickly as he took off his last remaining piece of clothing, Sakura almost lost herself right there as she stared at his obviously large manhood. He smirked noticing her stare and whispered in her ear, "It's all yours cherry blossom." She smiled liking the idea and wrapped her arms back around his neck, "I'm yours Sasuke-kun."

He pressed his large throbbing member at her entrance, pushing past her folds and sliding into her tight wet womanhood, he grunted at how tight she was. "Damn…" He almost faultered but didn't let it happen as he started thrusting into her, "Ah…Sasuke-kun…" She had wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and was now wrapping her legs around him pushing him deeper inside her as he thrust. "Harder." She was feeling dizzy at how good he was making her feel, with each thrust her head made her feel like she was on cloud nine, her skin was tingling and her belly was on fire.

He groaned as he thrust into her hard and slow paced at first making her get used to him, the pace was killing her as she started to match his thrusts with her own, "Faster…" He gladly complied thrusting into her hard and fast, "Ah!" Her body was moving with his as he slammed into her each time his thrusts getting harder, her moans got louder. "Sasuke-kun…don't stop…" She felt the fire in her belly get stronger as she arched her body into his, pulling him even deeper into her, His arms were around her body holding her to him while his thrusts were hard and fast, her moans continuing to get louder as she was getting close. She clenched around him making him groan and go even faster being close to his breaking point as well, "Sakura…." She threw her head back as he thrust into her one last time, "Ah! Sasuke-kun!" Her walls clenched tightly around him pulling him in as he groaned into the crook of her neck, "Sakura…" He bit down on her shoulder as he burst, his seed spilling into her.

He was on cloud 9, his own euphoria taking him away. She moved against him still in her state of pleasure the tingling of her body feeling incredible. Her arms were still tightly wrapped around him as she came down from her pleasurable high. Sasuke winced as she removed her nails from the gashes that were now on his back, he was also coming back to his senses. "Damnit…Sakura…" He had his face buried in the crook of her neck holding her close to his body, She sighed trying to make her breath even again. "Sasuke-kun…" He was panting hard and he was trying to catch his breath, he didn't bother moving from on top of her. He just stayed there holding her in his arms.

"Sakura..." He looked up into her half closed eyes and kissed her, "I love you the most." She smiled at him, "I know…I love you too…Sasuke-kun…" He smirked at her before moving from on top of her to beside her collapsing on his pillow, His eyes felt heavy as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, "Sasuke-kun…" She snuggled close to his chest while he pulled the blankets over them, "Hm?" She closed her eyes and nuzzled his chest, "Stay with me…Forever…" he smirked and ran a finger through her wet tangled hair, "Forever." She smiled happily before letting the darkness consume her, Sasuke followed soon after, feeling completely at peace.

* * *

**A/N: yaayyy lemons are the best everrrrr, was it good? Did I do good on this lemon? It didn't seem rushed did it? I worked for 2 hours on this O_O holy fudge monkeys its been 2 hours!!! *faints***

**Anywho R&R and comment and tell me watcha think, the next chapter being the last ^^ look forward to it**

***Hugs and kisses***

**~Ky**


	10. Happiness

**

* * *

**

After School Lesson

**Chapter 10- Happy **

Sakura giggled as she leaned up against her locker, Naruto stood in front of her his arm lazily slung over Hinata's shoulder who was blushing a small blush. Ino stood to her left and was still telling her about what happened on her date with Chouji who was pouting a bit behind her, and Tenten was on her right with Neji devotedly by her side. "No way. Are you serious that really happened?" Ino huffed, "No duh!" She glanced over her shoulder at Chouji who was still pouting, "Aw Chouji-kun, don't be like that, it was just so funny." Ino kissed him on the cheek and he instantly sprung back to life.

Sakura laughed when Kiba came up behind Chouji and grabbed him around the neck playfully, Chouji had wide eyes as his bag of chips spilled out on the floor and was about to slam Kiba into the lockers, "Gah! Down boy down!" Kiba ran around trying to escape from Chouji's wrath laughing his ass off. Sakura's sides started to hurt as she watched her friends goof off. "Sakura." Sakura turned her attention to the man who called her name and instantly grinned at him.

Sakura turned to her friends and smiled, "I gotta go guys, See ya." Ino gave her a knowing look and the others just laughed as Sakura blushed madly, "Hey, Sakura, Don't forget to give me the details." Ino winked at her, "Shut up Ino, We're just going over the graduation Ceremony is all." Ino rolled her eyes and so did all the others, "Yeah right, I might have believed that if I didn't know any better." Sakura almost tripped over herself as Kiba punched her arm playfully "Wooting"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends as she made her way over to the waiting Sasuke who was smirking at her, "What were you talking about?" Sakura's face turned a little red as she walked beside him, "Oh nothing" He chuckled as he put an arm around her after making sure there was nobody to see, "Don't lie to me. I'll have to punish you again." She gasped and punched his arm lightly, "Shut up." Her face was blood red now, he only chuckled at her while rubbing his arm as he entered the history class room and shut the door behind him. "So…are you excited about graduation tomorrow?"

Sakura giggled and walked over to him, snaking her arms around his neck she stood up to whisper in his ear, "Of course." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her, "I'll be glad I wont have to sneak around anymore." He had an exhausted look on his face and she smiled, "Oh come on, you know you liked it. He he especially when we-!" He stopped her from saying anymore by pressing his lips firmly against hers, she smirked against his lips and pushed hers to his, their kiss was fast and chaste, well maybe not as they pulled away and leaned against each other, "I love you, _Mr. Uchiha." _He smirked and rolled his eyes, "God I'll love it went the day comes when you don't have to say that anymore, _Miss Haruno." _

* * *

Sasuke stood next to his car, or more like leaned against it with his arms crossed, a smirk firmly planted on his lips. He watched as a certain pink haired girl hugged her friends and laughed with them as she made her way out of the school gates.

"Sakura-chan, you so know what I'm talking about. You should've seen the look on that poor guys face when you said that to him." Sakura giggled and adjusted her backpack strap on her shoulder, "It was priceless, I swear he would've crapped himself right then and there. Sakura turned her attention to in front of her again and a bright smile graced her lips, Ino looked over at what had made her suddenly smile like that and giggled, "I think I'll go find Chouji now. See ya later girl." Ino gave Sakura a hug before running off in the other direction.

Sakura made her way over to the ebony haired man standing in front of a very nice black Ferrari and crossed her arms over her chest, "My, My, what's a handsome stranger like you doing in a dump like this? Got a girlfriend to wait on or something?" He smirked and pushed off from the side of his car, "As a matter of fact, I happen to be waiting on my girlfriend, maybe you've seen her." He glanced up and down her body, "Soft luscious hair, long gorgeous legs, and an ass that would make any man drool?"

Sakura giggled and smirked at him, "I dunno if we have one of those, but you can have me instead." Sasuke snaked his arms around her waist and nibbled on her neck, "I think I'll take you. My gorgeous cherry blossom." Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up, "I love you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke held her tight as he pressed his lips to hers, "I love you too, Sakura." He let her back down on her feet and walked back to the car, opening the door for her, "After you, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura walked over to him and got into the passenger seat, "Thank you Sir." He smirked before shutting the door and making his way over to the drivers side and sliding in, "So, where to my dear?" Sakura pushed a piece of pink hair behind her ear, "Hmm…how about…" She scooted over to snake her arms around his neck and whisper in his ear, "Your house." Sasuke glanced at her and pecked her quickly on the lips, "My house it is."

He revved up the engine and sped off, a giggling Sakura happily sitting back in her seat, "So what do we do now?" Sakura turned to look at him still smiling as he stopped at a red light, he glanced at her, "Move in with me." Sakura's eyes widened, "What? But…wouldn't the school board…" He looked at her and her eyes widened even more. "You didn't…You quit????" Sakura's mouth was like a fly trap and he chuckled at her before pulling into his drive way and shutting off the car, "Of course." He grabbed her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss, "Didn't you know I hate teaching?" Sakura laughed as she snaked her arms back around his neck, "Fine by me." She kissed him again, his arms were firmly wrapped around her waist as they didn't let up. "Anything for my Cherry Blossom."

The End.

* * *

**A/N: yaaay~!! Did anybody understand what he meant by what he was telling her??? I sure did! But then again…I wrote it! Hehe if ya wanna know or haven't read between the lines hten ask and ill tell you ^^**

***hugs and kisses* **

**~Ky**


End file.
